Rising Sun Of Death
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: This had started out as a vacation... now it has turned into a war. Can the crew make it out alive and what will be left as the fallout?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by Howl Of A Werewolf's Rock Island Horrors.**

Vaas's head snapped up when he noticed how eerily silent it was outside and he snuck away from his prison camp, wondering what the hell was going on and why his men haven't returned.

"Hello?! Hey, is anyone out here?!" Vaas called out after stepping outside... only to be clobbered from behind by Carly and knocked unconscious. Carly then proceeded to drag Vaas into the camp and tied him up in the nearest chair before looking for Jimmy... or at least his body, having been told by Packie that Jimmy was shot to death while trying to escape.

"Damn it." Carly muttered, the small brunette returning to Vaas, grabbed Vaas's dropped hunting knife and stabbed it right into Vaas's side and making him wake up screaming in pain.

"You crazy bitch! How do you keep cheating death?!" Vaas yells, demanding the last part as he had tried repeatedly to kill Carly, his latest attempt being one of his pirates causing the helicopter Carly was in to crash and shooting her through the heart... his eyes widened when Carly pulled the lighter out, revealing that it had saved her life.

"Ain't gonna work that way, Vaas! Where's! Jimmy?!" Carly says in a disturbingly calm tone, frightening Vaas a bit as he had dealt with disturbing anger but from Hoyt and only Hoyt.

Vaas refused to break, however, which angered Carly... the tiny brunette yanked the knife out and stabbed Vaas five more times, Vaas screaming in pain and anger.

"If you're wondering where your guys are... I snapped their necks. Well, most of them anyway. Had to slit the last one's throat... not my usual way of dealing with my enemies but sometimes, you have to improvise, Vaas! Now... where is my brother?! Or do you want more stab wounds?!" Carly says.

"You... fucking bitch!" Vaas says angrily, shouting the last part, which made Carly stab him 5 more times before slicing Vaas's left leg off below his knee as he screamed in agonizing pain.

"You've got three more limbs I can slice off, several more places I can stab you in and I've got this large hunting knife and a hell of a lot of anger. You let Buck violate Dash, you brutally tortured Packie, you killed Grant and now you won't muster up the decency to tell me where Jimmy is?! Make your choice wisely, Vaas, or-" Carly says, slicing off Vaas's other leg and making him scream in pain again after stabbing him 7 more times, Vaas breathing heavily and unable to stop the rapid blood loss. "-that'll happen." She says, Vaas glaring at her.

"You think... I'm the real psycho on this island, Carly Jade?! Hoyt is still out there and he's much worse than I am! Save yourself, find what's left of the group you showed up here with and fuck off back to Los Santos!" Vaas yelled.

Carly finally lost it, stepping back... Vaas thought he had earned some sort of a reprieve from the newlywed...

Instead, Carly gripped the hunting knife with both hands and swung it like a sword... slicing Vaas's head off.

Carly took several deep breaths before retrieving the phones Vaas stole from her and Grant, reminding herself to give Grant's phone to Daisy... giving her something to remember him by.

"I gave you every chance to tell me where you buried Jimmy... well, Vaas-" Carly says before closing her eyes for a few seconds. "-after all the torturing you've done, now you're the one who died horribly." She finishes before leaving the prison camp.

Carly eventually made it to where Johnny, Dash, Packie and Dennis were holed up after stopping by Dr. Earnhardt's place, handing Grant's phone to Daisy. Johnny pulled Carly into a hug, the two kissing before Dennis directed her to where she could get cleaned up.

"Damn... I don't think I want to know why she had all that blood on her." Johnny says after cleaning some of the blood that got onto him when he and Carly hugged off, Packie and Dash having noticing the look in Carly's eyes, the one that told them that things had gotten out of hand and Carly was no closer to finding Jimmy.

After getting cleaned up and changing into some clean clothes, Carly looked at herself in the mirror after cleaning the blood off of her engagement and wedding rings and putting them on her ring finger on her left hand.

Carly needed to find Jimmy... she was not leaving this damn island without her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well... he had it coming." Packie says, not really knowing what to say after Carly told him, Johnny, Daisy, Dash and Dennis what she did to Vaas.

"I'm still no closer to finding-" Carly says before the door swung open and Jimmy stumbled in, Carly bolting up and running over, both of them hugging.

"It's okay, little sis. I ain't gonna let anyone kill me before my time." Jimmy says as he and Carly let go, Jimmy seeing small cuts and minor burns on Carly's shoulders. "What happened?!" He asks.

"Vaas's men decided to go and shoot down a chopper I had ordered one of their men to fly." Carly says, helping Jimmy sit down as Dr. Earnhardt walked over to them...

Glass shattered and flew everywhere at that moment, a bullet hitting Dr. Earnhardt right in the head and killing him immediately. Dash grabbed the Combat Shotgun that Carly tossed to her and opened fire at the pirates at the same time Packie, Johnny and Dennis did, Carly, Jimmy and Daisy taking cover.

Carly crouched down by Dr. Earnhardt, checking him for a pulse after the gunfire stopped... but finding that Dr. Earnhardt was gone and reached over, closing his eyes.

"Those pirates are under Hoyt's control now with Vaas and Buck gone." Dennis says, Carly noticing Dash turning angry at the mention of Buck's name and remembering what Johnny told her. For a split second, Carly wished that Trevor was here but then thought that Trevor would side with Hoyt and try to kill everyone else.

Carly stood up, Johnny noticing the saddened look in her bluish violet eyes and walked over, pulling Carly into a hug as Dash checked on Packie. All three knew why Carly was feeling how she was feeling, she felt that Dr. Earnhardt's death was unnecessary... but she also knew that he was reunited with his daughter Agnes.

"Jimmy... when you managed to escape, where was Hoyt?" Dash asks after approaching him.

"I don't know... all I knew was that he was pissed that Vaas hasn't come back yet. When he took off, that's when I took off." Jimmy says, seeing the color drain from Carly's face as Carly and Johnny let go.

"I... tortured Vaas. Stabbed him, sliced his limbs off... then chopped the son of a bitch's head off. He wouldn't tell me where you were and... I snapped." Carly says, Jimmy pulling Carly into a hug as tears streamed down her face. "I thought that... I'd never see you again, James." She says, Jimmy lightly rubbing his hand up and down Carly's back as she cried.

Jimmy looked at Carly after she eventually calmed down, him and Johnny helping Carly lie down on one of the beds as Packie and Dash took Dr. Earnhardt's body outside, deciding to give him a decent burial after he had helped them out.

"Seeing that look in Carly's eyes when... she admitted what she did... I think the wall she had built finally came crashing down." Dash says after she and Packie had buried Dr. Earnhardt, Dash grimacing in pain as it shot through her bruised legs, Packie helping her into the building. Johnny helped Dash sit down, lightly hugging her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't get there in time, Dash." Johnny says quietly as he and Dash let go, Dash seeing that Carly had closed her eyes but wasn't sleeping. Dash walked over and sat down, lightly nudging Carly and waking her up.

"Sally used to do the same thing... pretend to sleep when she thought it would actually help her fall asleep." Dash says quietly, Carly nodding.

"I can't wait until we all get home... but we have to make sure Hoyt dies first. If we don't, he'll just find us." Carly says, Dash lightly rubbing Carly injured shoulders.

"We're gonna make him suffer... and then we're leaving this horrible island behind, Carly. Now just let yourself rest... you look like you could use it, we both could." Dash says, Carly finally closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep as Dash pulled a blanket over her, like Sally would used to do to Dash when they were little.

Johnny decided to lie down next to Carly and wrap his arms around her, Packie and Dash doing the same thing as Dennis and Daisy helped Jimmy get cleaned off and patched up, Jimmy changing into some clean clothes after that and Dennis deciding to keep an eye out for more pirates.

Hoyt finally reached the prison camp and found Vaas's body... or what was left of it.

"You... well, you did have it coming, underestimating her." Hoyt says before leaving, knowing that if he didn't get rid of Carly that he was next on her hit list.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly woke up to find it was nighttime and heard Dash and Packie talking but couldn't understand what they were saying, still half asleep.

It was when she heard Packie say "Take down Hoyt? Dash, this isn't our fight." that Carly woke up completely and nudged Johnny, who opened his eyes.

"What is it, sugar?" Johnny asks. Carly turned over and whispers to him what she heard Dash and Packie saying, Johnny's eyes widening. The two sat up, Dash walking over to them.

"It needs to be done and over with, you two. Vaas wasn't always a psycho, he was a good person once. Hoyt's the true monster and he has to be dealt with before he kills everyone in his path." Dash says, Carly glancing at Jimmy, Dennis and Daisy.

"Carly?" Jimmy says, him, Dennis and Daisy walking over to her, Johnny and Dash.

"We're gonna try to find a boat big enough for all of us so we can leave this island." Dennis says.

"Dennis... are you sure you want to leave? This... this is where you grew up, this is your home." Carly says as Packie walks over to them.

"This island was my home before Vaas, Hoyt and Buck turned it into hell on earth... I don't want to stick around here anymore. But I agree with Dash, we need to get rid of Hoyt first." Dennis says, Carly now noticing how quiet that Rock Island was now... disturbingly quiet.

The group left, stopping by the gun store and stocking up on what weapons were left, Carly looking a bit nervous when she saw Jimmy holding an AP pistol.

"It's time I help out, no more hiding." Jimmy says, Carly examining her Combat Shotgun after hiding a machete in her shorts pocket, the hunting knife hidden in a knife holder strapped onto her back.

"Just be careful with that thing, James." Carly says before the group left, heading in the direction of the prison camp, where Hoyt was hiding.

It was just Hoyt... all of the pirates were dead, Vaas was dead and Buck was dead. Hoyt was alone... but not unarmed. He had a hunting knife, Machete, Combat Pistol, AP pistol and Combat Shotgun... he knew that they were out there.

The eerie silence of the night did unnerve Hoyt a bit... he had no idea where the group was gonna attack from. Hoyt jumped back as a brick was thrown through the window, him walking towards it... and immediately being stabbed by Carly, Hoyt screaming when Carly dragged him out with the hunting knife.

"Did I ever tell you... that you're a crazy bastard with nothing better to do than fuck innocent lives up?! And you don't even stop there, you sell them into slavery, kill them when you don't get the money and... torture them until they break. You want the real definition of insanity, Hoyt Volker?! You're it!" Carly says before pulling the large hunting knife out.

Hoyt managed to stand up... only to fall to his hands and knees after being shot in the back by Jimmy, Packie, Johnny, Dash, Daisy and Dennis, three bullets hitting Hoyt's spinal cord. He couldn't stand back up, all feeling in his legs was gone. Carly grabbed her AP pistol and pressed it against Hoyt's head as the five emerged from the shadows.

"Do you think you'll be free... by doing this?! I'll be the monster that haunts you when you're sleeping, the one you can never truly escape... all of you will never have any peace of mind when you get back home! So kill me! END ME THEN!" Hoyt says, shouting the last part.

Carly pulled back... pressing the gun against the left side of Hoyt's head and pulled the trigger, Hoyt's dead body falling to the ground.

"You should've been put out of your misery a long time ago, Hoyt. Rot in hell." Carly says quietly. Yeah, Hoyt had tortured countless innocent people and killed them but Carly, like every other time she's killed someone, felt empty.

Carly looked up when she felt Johnny's hand grip hers, switching the safety of the AP pistol back on before putting it in her shorts pocket and hugging Johnny before the two kiss. Carly grabbed the hunting knife before she, Johnny and the others left, reaching the boat and getting on it, Carly rinsing the blood off of the knife before Dennis drove the boat away from Rock Island.

Carly glanced back at the island, wondering what it was like before Vaas, Hoyt and Buck began their reign of terror... she briefly imagined it being a peaceful place and that everyone on it was never too busy to help a fellow civilian who had gotten in trouble. Once the island faded out of her view, Carly looked back at the others as she saw where Dennis was heading towards... Thailand.

"We're gonna stop here for a bit, rest up and eat before heading towards the airport and going home." Dennis says once they reached the docks and got off the boat, Daisy looking at Carly.

"Are you okay there, kiddo?" Daisy asks, feeling a bit of a protective instinct towards the younger woman.

"It's all over with... we all have to keep going on." Carly says before the two hug. The group reached the nearest restaurant and walked in, one of the waiters approaching them and Dennis explaining what had happened, the waiter immediately escorting the group to a table.

After eating, everyone exited the restaurant, Carly looking up and seeing the sun rising... she and everyone else watched it for a few minutes, having thought they would've died on that island.

"Let's go... hopefully, we can start over." Dennis says before him and everyone else headed to the airport.

It was well into the next day before the plane reached Los Santos International Airport, everyone getting off of it and looking around. They didn't have to wait too long before hearing the engines of Michael's Obey Tailgater and Trevor's Bodhi nearby, both vehicles screeching to a stop and Carly and Jimmy running to their dad, hugging him before Jimmy and Trevor hugged.

Carly and Michael let go, Carly and Trevor looking at each other... Johnny instinctively gripped his gun when he saw Trevor approach Carly, thinking Trevor was gonna hurt her... until Trevor wrapped his arms around Carly, who immediately returned the hug.

"You... had me scared to death, babydoll." Trevor says as they let go. "Now where are these fuckers that hurt you and everyone else?" He asks.

"They're dead, Trevor... and before you start irrationally blaming Johnny for the vacation from hell, let me say this. The only ones at fault for the madness that happened on Rock Island are Vaas, Hoyt and Buck and they're exactly where they belong now, trapped in hell." Carly says, Trevor nodding. "Now I'm gonna go home with my husband... and we don't want to be bothered or barged in on. Okay?" She says.

"Okay." Trevor says before Carly walks over to Johnny and the two got into a cab and left.

Carly and Johnny reached their home in Chumash, heading into their bedroom.

"It feels so damn good to be home." Carly says as Johnny wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her, Carly leaning against him.

"Trevor caused us a lot of hell and this doesn't excuse what he did but-" Johnny says.

"He never kept us hostage in a prison camp, tortured us and tried to sell us into slavery... Vaas, Hoyt and Buck make Trevor... almost seem sane." Carly says as she turns around, resting her hands on Johnny's arms and standing up on her tip toes to kiss him. "Now before we left San Andreas... what was that you said about wanting to start off a new life together?" She says before the two kiss, pulling off their clothes and heading towards the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly and Johnny groaned in aggravation when they heard a knock at the door, immediately thinking it was Trevor and that he hadn't listened to what Carly said.

"Fucking lunatic will never get it." Johnny mutters as Carly slipped out of bed, pulling on a pair of underwear, followed by some navy pajama shorts and a red tank top before heading to the living room and opening the door.

"Oh... hello." Carly says. Instead of Trevor, it was a man in his mid 40s dressed in a navy blue suit, a CIA badge clipped to the pocket of the blazer.

"Sorry to disturb you, miss. I'm Agent Willis Huntley, I'm just following up on the incidents on Rock Island." The man says as Johnny walks into the living room, having pulled his clothes back on. "Agent Norton already said you two are not very trusting of cops or any kind of government but I'm not here to arrest any of you." He says, Johnny and Carly letting the agent into the house and Carly noticing the scar that wrapped around Willis's index finger on his right hand.

"What the hell happened there?" Carly asks.

"Hoyt... actually chopped off my finger. He was gonna slice another one off but was knocked unconscious." Willis says, Carly startled by this. "I assume you know by now that Vaas wasn't always crazy, that being around Hoyt turned him crazy." He says.

"Being around a crazy person can make someone go insane." Carly says, having been around Trevor long enough to know that being near an insane person for an extended amount of time can make you feel like you're gonna lose your own mind.

"Yes, it can... whoever influenced Hoyt and Buck was most like influenced by another psychopath. I'm... gonna go, give you two some time to heal up. Take care now." Willis says before leaving.

Meanwhile, Michael and Jimmy walked into the house... but when Amanda tried to greet Jimmy with a hug, Jimmy noticed that Amanda had been snorting Cocaine and backed up.

"Jimmy, why won't you let me hug you, son? I was worried about you." Amanda says, confused.

"If you were worried about me, you wouldn't have been shoving that damn stuff up your nose, Madam Godzilla! Did it even matter that Carly, Johnny and I as well as our friends were being tortured?!" Jimmy says angrily, Amanda turning infuriated.

"Oh, it fucking mattered, alright! I was over the moon to be rid of Carly's Caroline lookalike face, her bald biker prick of a husband, their drugged up Irish bastard of a friend and that little whore they think of as their-" Amanda shouts, Michael snapping and grabbing Amanda by her shirt, tossing her out the doors.

"Get in that red piece of scrap metal and fuck off!" Michael yells before slamming the doors shut and locking them, Amanda standing up and getting in her red Sentinel, driving off.

Amanda drove erratically around Los Santos, furious at Carly and blaming her and Johnny for Jimmy going on the vacation with them. She wasn't aware of how fast she was driving until she crashed her car into a utility post in the Downtown area, her vision going black and the power in most of San Andreas going out.

"Ah, damn it!" Carly says as she finished getting dressed, Johnny grabbing one of the candles Carly bought last week and lighting it, illuminating the darkened room and throwing the match in the trash can after blowing the tiny flame out. Carly was trying not to freak out, being in the darkened house reminding her of being trapped in that cage at Vaas and Hoyt's prison camp. Johnny walked over and pulled Carly into his arms, the two hugging.

"They're gone, Carly Jade. They can't hurt us anymore." Johnny says, lightly stroking Carly's hair with one hand and rubbing his other one up and down her back.

"I just wish... Grant hadn't died. I feel horrible for Daisy, she lost the one she loves the most." Carly says. Grant was shot right in front of Carly while they were trying to escape the prison camp, Vaas had only let Carly run and temporarily escape him because he was amused by it.

Carly and Johnny let go after hearing another knock, this time from the window. Johnny turned around and saw Sam, Jack and Daisy, walked over and opened the window, letting the three in.

"You had me and everyone who cares about you scared to death, half pint!" Jack says as he pulled Carly into a hug, squeezing the tiny brunette tightly.

"Jack, you're gonna break her in half, let go!" Sam says, swatting Jack's right ear. Jack lets go, Sam and Carly hugging next. "He's right though, Carly. You all had us scared, we thought that we'd never see you again." She says before they let go, Sam seeing the look in Carly's eyes... Sam knew that Carly would never forget any of what happened on the island.

Carly wished she'd never even heard of Rock Island but didn't regret meeting Dennis, Grant, Daisy and Dr. Earnhardt... she just wished that Grant and Dr. Earnhardt were still alive.

Carly's phone rang and she looked at it, seeing it was Benson and let it go to voicemail.

Benson cursed in frustration while waiting around in Mount Zonah's E.R... he had found Amanda unconscious in her car and brought her here but so far, the only one of Amanda's family members he had gotten in touch with was Tracey, who was waiting for Amanda to be brought back from the C.T room. Benson approached a crying Tracey and pulled her into a hug.

"No luck?" Tracey says, wiping her tears away.

"They're not answering their phones. Sorry, Tracey." Benson says, Tracey running her fingers through her disheveled blonde hair.

"I wish all three of them would put their feelings for Mom aside and come here to check on her, she could've died! It's like they don't even give a fuck!" Tracey says angrily, Benson trying to keep her as calm as he can. Tracey checked on Amanda after a now conscious Amanda was taken to her room as Benson saw Willis walk into the hospital.

"Your son said you were here, brought a woman here who was in a car crash." Willis says.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get in touch with Mrs De Santa's family and so far, her oldest daughter is the only one that's here. I was hoping you could tell me where her-" Benson says.

"Other family members are?! Her youngest son, youngest daughter and son in law are trying to recover physically and mentally after they and their friends were kidnapped and tortured by a group of psychos named Vaas Montenegro, Hoyt Volker and Buck Hughes! And from what Amanda's husband told me earlier, Amanda's not a completely innocent civilian, she's a heartless, abusive harpy who hates and regularly takes her aggression out on her youngest daughter! Maybe when she wakes up, she'll realise that she's a cruel, spiteful person who willingly got behind the wheel of a car after snorting Cocaine and drinking alcohol!" Willis says angrily, unaware that Tracey heard everything until the blonde walked over and slapped him.

"None of that is any fucking excuse for them ignoring her while she's in a fucking hospital bed! So some whackos gave Carly, Johnny, Jimmy and their friends a bit of trouble! So fucking what?!" Tracey yelled as loud as she could, Benson pulling her back to try to calm her down.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to believe that Vaas, Hoyt and Buck were a lot worse than any other person you've ever known, young lady! Those three made Trevor Philips look like a normal person and from what I've heard about Trevor, he's far from being sane but at least he never locked innocent people in cages, tortured them, demanded ransom money and then sell those people into slavery! You consider that a bit of trouble, you really wouldn't know a psychopath, you naive little bitch!" Willis says before leaving, Tracey crying even harder now to the point where she was screaming and knocking things down, doctors and nurses having to drag her to a treatment room, sedating her and putting her in restraints for her own safety and the safety of everyone around her.

Benson walked outside and grabbed a cigarette and his lighter, lighting the cigarette up and putting it in his mouth, breathing in the nicotine and breathing the smoke out, trying to soothe his nerves.

It was days like these he wished he wasn't a police officer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Introducing two new characters, Eleta and Elena, and things will get crazier as the story progresses… reader discretion advised.**

"Shh, it's okay." Johnny whispered after Carly jolted awake from her nightmare, their arms wrapped around each other and Carly's head on Johnny's left shoulder as he lightly stroked her hair.

The lights were still out… Carly then shot up when she heard footsteps in the living room and she grabbed a bat and ran into the living room, Johnny following her as she swung at the intruder… who screamed in pain.

"Fuck, what was that for?!"

"Eleta?" Carly asked when she recognised the voice, Johnny grabbing a flashlight and clicking it on as Carly helped 21 year old Eleta Fordson up.

"Carly… hey. Sorry, I… may have broken the door lock while opening it." Eleta says.

"It's okay and uh… sorry for trying to kill you." Carly says, lowering the bat.

"There are times that I'd rather face a Roger Clemens fastball in my head than deal with that little spitfire." Jack says after walking in.

"Oh, ha ha Jack." Carly says sarcastically, her phone ringing and her answering it. "Tracey? Hey, calm down… oh, my fault?! How the hell is it my fault she crashed her car?!" She says, Tracey still yelling and Eleta taking the phone from Carly.

"Your little sister, her husband along with your brother and their friends were tortured by psychopaths yet you're more concerned with yelling at Carly because Amanda stupidly decided to drive while intoxicated?!" Eleta asks.

"She was doing drugs out of worry, she was worried sick about Carly and Jimmy!" Tracey yells.

"Out of worry, keep telling yourself that. Trevor was more worried than Amanda." Eleta says, Tracey laughing humorlessly.

"You believe that? Trevor only worries about himself and K8lynn." Tracey says.

"And you honestly expect Carly to be by Amanda's side when Madam Godzilla has constantly abused her?!" Eleta asks.

"I expect her to take a fucking hint that she's doing something wrong, Mom hits out because it's the only thing Carly listens to!" Tracey shouts.

"The only one screwed up is Amanda… and I'm sure that if the original abusive one is alive, grandma Elena can explain that to you." Carly says once the phone was back in her hand. "I'm not heading over there... want to know why? Because when she's out of that hospital, she's gonna go back to her ways. Don't call me again." She says before hanging up, the lights turning back on and Jack letting Immy in.

"That generator will hold, right?" Jack asks.

"It's water powered, water and wind turns the turbine, all that stuff. If it stops, it means the storm has too." Immy says.

"Well, the storm's not the original source of the blackout, there was a crash downtown." K8lynn asks after Carly lets her into the house, Carly closing the door as the rain and thunder increased.

"And I just got screamed at by my banshee of a sister because Amanda caused the crash and ended up in the E.R." Carly says, handing K8lynn a towel so K8lynn could dry off, K8lynn wringing the water out of her hair. "If what I think worked, I'm gonna have to find a way to permanently kick Amanda out of my life… and if… well, you know where I'm going with that one, he's gonna have to either accept it or-" She says as Trevor runs in, slamming the door.

"Truck flooded again?" Jack asks.

"No… try truck being pulled apart by Altruists!" Trevor says.

"I told you to leave them the hell alone!" Carly says.

"All I did was take a shortcut through the Paleto forest, they just started chasing me… oh, fuck that, no one does that!" Trevor says, looking out of the window and becoming angry as he saw that the Altruists were pulling apart the wires inside the upper light rack. He marched outside, grabbing one of them and pulling him down off of the truck. "Come on, it's not a fucking buffet, it's a truck!" He shouts.

"Okay that's it! You crazy bastards fuck off!" Carly says after walking outside with a Sawn Off Shotgun, aiming it at one of the Altruists.

"This metal has been summoned by-" One of the Altruists starts to say.

"The tow hook will be summoning your ass if you don't get the fuck out of here!" Trevor shouts, stepping threateningly towards the Altruists, who quickly jumped up and darted off back down the road.

"They need to be put in a fucking mental home!" Carly mutters, switching the safety back on before she and Trevor walk into the house, Trevor closing the door.

 **Meanwhile…**

Amanda wasn't one who liked being alone… but she hated being near Benson even more.

"Where the hell did they take Tracey off to?!" Amanda asks.

"She started trashing the E.R so she's in the mental ward on a 72 hour psych hold." Benson says, angering Amanda.

"My oldest daughter is not crazy!" Amanda yells.

"And yet you think your youngest child is?" Benson asks.

"Yes! Three was a huge mistake!" Amanda shouts.

"Don't you mean four, or have you cast Junior aside as much as he has you?" Benson says.

"No wonder Carly was so damn high strung when I first met her." Both heard, looked and saw Nicole. "Honestly, the only mistake was how you treated her… repeating the abuse Elena put you through." Nicole says.

"Hey, that was a different time, kid!" Amanda shouts.

"Oh so you don't hate Elena for screwing you up for life and for you treating Carly like a punching bag because you had turned into your own mother?!" Nicole asks, Benson taking her into the hallway. "What is it with that woman?!" She growls.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out for 30 years." Michael says after walking over to them. "So what's this about Tracey being in the mental ward?" He asks Benson.

"She went nuts and started tearing the ward apart, it was mental ward or vandalism charges." Benson says.

"Oh, yikes, I… I did not raise my daughter to be like this, I'm sorry she flipped." Michael says.

"It ain't your fault… sometimes, kids take more after one parent than the other and in this case, Tracey's more like Amanda." Benson says.

 **A week and a half later...**

Carly growled as a knock at the door sounded and stood up, walking over and opening in… but instead of Tracey, it was 72 year old Elena.

"You… the original Madam Godzilla. The fuck do you want?!" Carly says, Elena taken aback by that response.

"Well, I was told one of my grandchildren was in a mental hospital and my daughter was in a car crash." Elena says.

"Oh, the daughter that you abused?! The one who turned around and abused me?! You couldn't give a fuck even if your heart wasn't made out of stone!" Carly says, Elena turning angry… but then she saw Midnight aiming a bow and flare arrow at her.

"Touch her and this goes right into one of your eyes!" Midnight growls, Elena leaving after getting into a cab. As Carly and Midnight were about to walk into the house, Nicole's Entity XF pulled up and Nicole got out and ran over to them.

"Nicole?! What happened?!" Carly asks, seeing that Nicole was frantic.

"Trevor took Skye and K8lynn off on some weapons run to Columbia but… their plane dropped off the radar and there's been no signals at all for the last half an hour!" Nicole says.

"Fuck! When I get my hands on Trevor, I'm gonna rip his head off!" Carly growled, calling Lester.

"I know, it's Trevor, well he may not be as bad on this as you think." Lester says after answering.

"How so?!" Carly asks.

"The plane was over the Caribbean and before the signal dropped, for a split second, his left side engine gave off an error signal. This seems to be a plane fault, not a people fault." Lester says.

"If he gets my sister killed, I'm gonna kill him!" Nicole yells.

"I'm sending out search & rescue alerts on the channels, but… the plane's speed and direction means that if the engine did give out… they would've landed in the water, over 50 miles away from any other land." Lester says.

"This is fucked up… seriously fucked up." Midnight says, Nicole taking the phone from Carly and Carly trying to calm down. She walked into her and Johnny's room, only to see Sam had found the unopened test Carly had hidden under the pillow.

"Sam… something happened. Trevor, Skye… and K8lynn went missing. They were on a weapons run to Colombia when... the plane went down into the Caribbean." Carly says, Sam looking at her in shock before turning to denial and anger and setting the test down, Carly jumping back as Sam swung at her. "Sam, calm down!" She says, trying to restrain Sam as Nicole and Midnight ran in.

"Sure I will! What, starting a family and trying to get the old bastard out of the way, Skye and K8lynn as occupational hazards?!" Sam yells.

"This isn't anyone's fault, planes go down because of errors!" Midnight says, managing to drag Sam into the living room as Nicole closed and locked the door.

"And so it just happens that in the same exact hour that my dad is possibly killed, that I find a pregnancy test under Carly's pillow, does it?!" Sam shouts.

"Trevor's a military trained pilot, he can find a way out and get himself and the others back home! There's no need to go blaming your best friend!" Midnight says as Johnny walks in, Sam glaring at him.

"Getting Carly pregnant and getting the old Philips out of the way, huh baldie?!" Sam growls.

"Sam, what happened?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Johnny asks.

"My dad, K8lynn and Skye have all possibly just been killed in a plane crash over the sea… and it just so happens that moments after finding out, I find a damn test under Carly's pillow!" Sam says.

"I'm gonna take her to Sammy, see if he can calm her down." Midnight says, dragging a shouting Sam outside as Johnny ran into the back room, Nicole trying to calm Carly down.

"I barely even know how to fly planes, let alone tamper with one." Carly says, Nicole lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"She's just in shock, Carly... she's just found out that you might be pregnant and that her father might be dead, both in the space of less than 10 minutes." Nicole says.

"There's no need to put off taking it. Nicole, can I talk to you?" Johnny says before he and Carly hug, Nicole and Johnny walking into the hallway as Carly went into the bathroom.

At the same time, Sammy opened the door to his house in Paleto Bay, Midnight dragging Sam in.

"Samantha Louise Philips, calm the fuck down!" Midnight yells.

"Me?! How the fuck can you calm down, do you care that he's most likely a drowned corpse by now?!" Sam shouts.

"Lashing out at your best friend and trying to hit her is not the right way to handle this!" Midnight says, Sammy closing the door.

"Maisie just called me, scared to death… Sam, someone saw a small figured woman at the airfield but it wasn't Carly!" Sammy says, Sam still angry, crying and refusing to listen.

"That bitch killed him, she didn't want him around her child so she fucking murdered him and had the nerve to fucking deny it!" Sam says through her tears.

"Carly realised there are worse people than Trevor… I looked up Vaas, Buck and Hoyt. They tortured, killed, sold people into slavery… Buck even raped Dash, that was the second time she went through that! Do you honestly think Carly would've murdered Trevor or K8lynn and Skye?!" Sammy says, Sam taking deep breaths to try to calm down.

At the same time, Dash and Packie were driving around when they saw a half naked Tracey running around barefoot in Downtown Vinewood.

"Does she look drunk to you, Packie?" Dash asks, Packie climbing out of the red Comet and running over to Tracey.

"Hey, calm it down, Trace!" Packie says, trying to drag Tracey to the car.

"Keep your fucking hands off me!" Tracey yells as Niko gets out of his orange Infernus.

"What in the hell is going on here?! Michael called me, completely panicked because his oldest child escaped the mental hospital!" Niko says angrily, Dash getting out and punching Tracey, knocking her out.

"Who's the guy Sam's been hanging around lately? I forgot his name and I haven't been able to get in touch with Trevor." Dash says.

"You're going to love the names they had to run into each other with. Sam and Sammy." Niko says.

Dash swore in Serbian, Niko knowing that she picked it up from him as Packie dragged Tracey to his car. When the four made it to Paleto Bay, Packie picked up an unconscious Tracey and slumped her body halfway over his right shoulder, Sammy letting them in and Sam and Midnight looking at them.

"What in hell's name happened?!" Sammy asks after closing the door.

"Found her running around in Vinewood, straitjacket, shirt and shoes gone." Packie says, throwing Tracey onto the couch and Sam slapping her.

"Wake up!" Sam shouts, Tracey groaning in pain.

"Those assholes at the asylum… tried to kill me. My head feels fuzzy." Tracey mutters.

"Yes, I'm sure, but I want to know what you did after you got out of there." Sam says, everyone knowing she'd gone through her usual sequence. The moment she'd been angered, she'd become just like Trevor was, and now she was in the stage after she'd vented her rage, where she became almost what could be described as very dark and careless about what consequences her words and actions caused.

"I kept running… can't remember exactly where to, I just… wanted to be out of there. It was… getting warm so I tried to cool off. The sun was blinding, dust getting into my eyes." Tracey says.

"Sounds like the airfield." Dash says.

"There was an M on the sign… and then a plane. Uncle Trevor used to bring me toy airplanes." Tracey says.

"What about the plane?! Who fucked it up?!" Sam demands after shaking Tracey.

"It was easier to pull off than I thought… you already blamed Carly, didn't you?" Tracey says, smirking… and Sam turned furious, punching Tracey and hearing Tracey scream in pain.

"Call Nicole." Sammy says, Midnight walking outside and dialing Nicole's number.

"What's going on, M?" Nicole asks.

"Tracey just admitted to sabotaging the plane Trevor, K8lynn and Skye were on." Midnight says, Nicole nearly dropping her phone and Midnight hearing Carly's voice in the background.

"No Carly, stay here! You and that little baby won't be safe around Tracey!" Nicole says, Johnny getting Carly to lie down.

Midnight was about to respond when pain filled screams echoed from the house, Midnight running in and seeing Sam beating Tracey with a crowbar until Sammy and Dash managed to pull Sam off of Tracey.

"As much as I don't blame you for bashing the blonde demon's head in, she needs to be in a cell!" Midnight says.

Sam stood up and dropped the crowbar…

She had two things on her mind… one was apologizing to Carly for blaming her.

The other was finding Trevor and the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Trevor screamed in pain as a knee was slammed into his back.

"Wake up, you fucking lunatic!" Skye yelled, Trevor opening his eyes as K8lynn stood up herself, walking over and pulling Trevor up to his feet.

"Where in… the hell are we?" Trevor manages to ask.

"Somewhere in the Caribbean, island or something… you didn't do pre-flight checks, did you, you idiot?!" Skye says.

"I've been using that plane for years, the fuel systems and propellers are all newly replaced… I've no idea what went wrong." Trevor says.

"Well you should be grateful to K8lynn. So that we weren't all incinerated in the crash, she got us all in the inflatable life raft and dived us out of the drop bay." Skye says, leaning against the tree and pulling a shard of glass out of her leg, blood trickling down afterwards.

"Don't you think you should've left that in?! What if you bleed out?!" Trevor asks.

"Oh, like you give a fuck. I only tagged along to make sure K8 didn't get killed!" Skye says angrily.

"I still say we should've dragged Carly along." Trevor says.

"Brainless idiot. You'd drag a woman off here when she's barely healing from the last bit of hell?" Trevor heard but it wasn't Skye or K8lynn who said that. Trevor turned, seeing a small blonde with purely violet eyes and turned enraged.

"Shut up!" Trevor screamed at her, confusing Skye and K8lynn.

"Your boyfriend's lost what's left of his mind." Skye whispers.

"Tell me about it." K8lynn says sarcastically, startling Skye a bit.

"Look… we may not get along but just as much as you two, I'd like it if we all left here alive!" Trevor says.

"So would we but… we're on a tiny, deserted island and I don't see a boat anywhere." Skye says.

"Well then we need to use what we've got at hand… in the plane, there's a kit I put together, used an old black box casing I found at the plane junkyard so it'd be hard to destroy. It's got first aid, food ration packs, an axe… we should find it." Trevor says.

"So we need to find the wreckage…" K8lynn says.

"That's about the size of things." Trevor says before the three start looking around, Trevor swimming in one direction…

It was a while before he found the wrecked plane… he climbed aboard and walked in, looking around.

"I'm half convinced Carly tampered with the plane." Trevor muttered, unaware Skye had heard him.

"It wasn't Carly… I might just believe it if it was just you in the plane, but not with me and K8lynn too. She'd never be able to forgive herself." Skye says.

"Then what the fuck happened?! I've flown countless planes, not one crash!" Trevor says.

"Well… you two keep looking for the survival kit, I'll take a look at the engines." Skye says, stepping back out of the Vestra and walking to the back, hissing in pain as she stepped on some smashed glass. She'd been so concentrated that she hadn't noticed she'd lost her shoes.

"Skye, ya alright?!" K8lynn asks.

"I'm fine, just… stepped on glass." Skye says, walking to the portside jet engine and looking into it through a gap in the casing… it looked fine, Skye thought to herself that she'd bet it could even still work. "Nothing wrong with engine 1." She says, walking around to the other side and being careful not to step on anything else sharp.

When she reached the starboard side engine, she pulled off the maintenance panel and brushed off the layer of soot which had settled on the engine… before she saw something and called for Trevor.

"What have you found?" Trevor asks, Skye pulling a severed pipe end out of the hatch.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe this is a coolant pipe." Skye says, Trevor looking closer at it.

"Someone's cut it off, the engine must've overheated and burnt up." Trevor says… before he looked in further into the engine and grabbed another pipe, also being damaged with a hole… but what caught his eye was the red mark on it.

"Red… looks like…" Skye says, pressing her finger to the red mark, pulling her finger back and looking at it. "It's… lipstick." She says.

"Carly usually wears nude lipstick or gloss…" Trevor says.

"I'm trying to think of who… wait… didn't Carly say something about Tracey being pissed off?" Skye says.

"You're not suggesting that… Tracey slashed the pipes?" Trevor asks.

"It's possible… I can't think of anyone else who wears red lipstick, apart from Nicole when she needs to go somewhere fancy like a big dinner party or a high end casino or something. And even you should know that she'd never take up any kind of offer to kill any of us, so Tracey's the only one that makes any sense." Skye says.

"Wait, Trace's mad at Carly, not me! Why take it out on us?!" Trevor says.

"Tracey's an unpredictable bitch, T… she never thinks things through, does what she feels like and acts on impulse. But if you want an answer less like that, then… how would Carly feel if we all turned up dead?" Skye says.

"Heartbroken." K8lynn says.

"Maybe for you two." Trevor says bitterly, Skye slapping him upside the head. "You hit me!" He exclaimed.

"You really think she cares that little about you?! She just wants you to stop trying to be such a dictator towards her, if you died she'd feel as bad as if anyone else died!... shows how much you think of her though, doesn't it?!" Skye says.

"Aw, he's suffering from dehydration and delusions." Trevor hears the girl he saw earlier say and turns angry again.

"Shut up, you fucking mistake!" Trevor yells, making Skye and K8lynn slap him upside his head.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Open up!" Sam yells, banging on the door of the Klebitz house. The door opened, Nicole on the other side. "Where is Carly?" She asks.

"Trying to stay as calm as she can… Sam, I don't think she'd want to talk to you right now." Nicole says.

"Why? Because Trevor, K8lynn and Skye all disappeared in a supposed plane crash?" Sam asks.

"You went off on her and blamed her for it, you hurt your best friend!" Nicole says.

"I was scared… I _am_ scared." Sam says.

"Did you find out anything else?" Nicole asks, Sam hearing quiet footsteps in the hallway before they stopped.

"Tracey admitted to sabotaging the plane." Sam says after walking in, Carly walking over to them.

"Why would she attack Trevor? She still thinks of him as Uncle T." Carly says as Nicole closes the door.

"Maybe because… not Trevor, but K8lynn and Skye… they die, we all rip apart." Sam says, going quiet for a few moments. "Carly… I'm sorry, I just…" She says before instead of finding the words, she wrapped her arms around Carly, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm scared for them too, Sam… I just… we were starting to get to some sort of understanding, Trevor and I. Being on that island made me miss him like crazy." Carly says, Sam absentmindedly playing with a strand of Carly's hair, which was still in a ponytail. The two let go, both hearing something in the kitchen cupboard and Nicole going and dragging Lex out.

"Easy, Colour Wheel! I was just looking for a place to hide!" Lex says.

"Colour Wheel isn't my main name anymore, Lex. TYOS." Nicole says.

"And… TYOS means what?" Lex asks.

"Recruit me and you'll find out." Nicole says, Lex working out that it was another way of saying that the name was business and work only.

"Why were… you putting barb wire on the fence?" Sam asks as Johnny and Jack walk back in.

"Jake and Tommy like to climb that damn thing." Jack says, Carly and Johnny sitting down.

Worry was all too common to Carly... she really hoped that they would make it back alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**A few hours later, deserted island…**

"Okay, any luck finding the raft?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah, I found about a third of it hanging in a tree." K8lynn says.

"Fuck!" Trevor mutters before feeling something under his left foot and looking down, seeing the flare gun and picking it up, laughing slightly.

"Are you sure about shooting that? Michael did tell me that you shot someone's eye out once with a flare gun." Skye says.

"Yeah, first time we met… and besides, we're gonna need to eat and those ration packs aren't gonna last us more than 2 days." Trevor says.

"Ration packs which, by the way, you made an excellent choice on." Skye says, Trevor seeing her eating some chicken flavour noodles out of one of the packs.

"I used to eat those as a kid… alright, step back, keep an eye out for a coast guard boat!" Trevor says, Skye and K8lynn doing so.

"So what was the deal with him screaming at thin air earlier?" Skye whispers.

"People have gone nuts from being stranded, just be thankful he hasn't found a volleyball and named it Wilson." K8lynn whispers, Skye snickering and making Trevor glare at them.

"Hey, I said keep an eye out for the coast guard, not reference _Cast Away_!" Trevor says, K8lynn squinting slightly as she looked out towards the west.

"I… wait a minute, there's… is that a ballast?!" K8lynn says, pointing through the trees towards a point further along the coast… and it did look like the mast to a boat.

Despite K8lynn and Trevor shouting after her, in a fit of desperation, Skye ran through the trees towards the edge of the cliffs… there was about 30 meters of sand between the cliff edge and the water line, and in the shallows, there was a rusty, beaten up old Marquis yacht, the sails long since collapsed and the paintwork all flaking off. By the time Trevor and K8lynn reached the cliff edge, Skye was already halfway to the yacht.

After the sand, it was only a short swim of a few meters until Skye climbed up on the boat. The steering wheel had fallen off and, judging by the amount of rust, the boat had been there for at least a decade.

"Does it work?!" K8lynn shouts.

"Might do! Hang on a sec!" Skye shouts back, looking around until she found the hatch in the floor which led to the engine. Managing to open it, the engine was exposed and she examined it for a few moments before returning to the outside deck. "Battery's gone and it's all clogged up with sand inside!" She shouts.

"I'll go get the battery from the plane!" Trevor shouts before running off.

"K8lynn!" Skye shouts, K8lynn looking at her. "Engine may be a far shot, but this thing is loaded with stuff, can you give me a hand?!" She shouts, K8lynn putting the stuff she was carrying down on the sand, pulling off her T-shirt before she swam over… but when she was halfway there, she and Trevor both heard Skye screaming inside the yacht.

"Skye?!" K8lynn calls as she climbed up on the yacht, looking around inside until she found Skye in the second bedroom… staring at a decomposed corpse on the double bed. The corpse's flesh was rotten and black, the bones all showing. This gave an idea of more than a decade, for the corpse to be that decomposed, the boat had to have been there for at least 15 years.

"Hey… it's okay." K8lynn says, pulling a shaking Skye into her arms.

"Was… was it someone else trying to escape Vaas?" Skye chokes out.

"I doubt it… we can't be anywhere near that island." K8lynn says as Trevor runs in, also soaked from having swam over. K8lynn nodded her head towards the bedroom, Trevor seeing the body.

"Holy fuck… that poor bastard." Trevor says. He stepped closer as K8lynn helped Skye over to one of the chairs in the kitchen area… and on the bed, he saw a small photograph, the kind that was made by the old instantly printing ones from the 80s… but what the picture was of disturbed him. It was of something that looked human, with a normal, though naked form down to the waist… but from there, it looked as though the thing had at least 10 legs, and it didn't appear to have any arms either, only scarred patches where the arms appeared to have been removed. But what was even more sickening was that by the looks of it, despite the horrifying mutilation, this thing appeared to still be alive.

Trevor picked the corpse up and tossed it out the window so as not to terrify anyone else when he and the other two got the boat running again.

 **Meanwhile…**

"What do you think he's done with it? Burned it?" Skye asks numbly.

"More likely… thrown it into the sea…" K8lynn says before seeing something… she got up, picking up an old cassette player from the table and flicking it open, finding that there was a cassette inside it. She closed it again and pressed play… the audio was a bit damaged, but the two heard _Jerry Reed - The Devil Went Down To Georgia_ playing from the speaker.

"Devil's in the house of the rising sun…" Skye sang softly.

"Carly get you into listening to old music?" K8lynn asks.

"Yeah, she got me into that era… then Sam got me into the country of that era." Skye says.

"If anything, I bet Carly's listening to one of Johnny Cash's last songs right now, trying to calm her nerves… but something tells me she's not only listening to it for her but for her baby." K8lynn says, Skye looking at her quizzically.

"You think that's why T was going berserk earlier? Reminded me of Homer trying to kill his family in Treehouse Of Horror 5." Skye says, unaware Trevor was in the doorway and heard her.

"I wasn't going berserk!" Trevor says.

"Not going berserk?! So you weren't yelling at an invisible child or threatening all hell to be thrown on Johnny, were you?!" Skye shouts.

"I was just… in shock, I-" Trevor says, cut off by Skye standing up.

"Don't even try to justify yourself… I'm going for a walk, _alone!_ " Skye says before leaving the boat, swimming back to the shore and walking off into the forest.

"Great! Well fucking done, Trevor!" K8lynn shouts, getting up and looking through the cupboards in the room, finding anything she could that would be of use to them.

"I wasn't going crazy back on the shore, there was a small girl with dark blonde hair and violet eyes in front of me!" Trevor says.

"Well we didn't see her at all… now, if you want something to do, I think I saw a load of luggage cases spread across the sand a bit further up. Go crack them open, see what you can find." K8lynn says, handing Trevor the small hatchet axe that had been in the survival kit.

Trevor nodded and left, finding the cases… but as he opened them, he started muttering to himself about the girl being real.

"Oh, I am… just not born yet, pal." Trevor heard, looked and saw her sat on a small boulder in the sand.

"Piss off!" Trevor growled, opening the last case and seeing several AK-47's and ammo. "Now that's a strange place to-" He says, the hatchet being ripped away from him and tossed aside. "Hey, what the fuck?!" He yelled at the girl.

"You're not gonna ignore me! I'm right here in front of you and despite your threats, perfectly alive!" She says after slapping him, Trevor noticing the faint mixed scents of cinnamon and candy cane in which he guessed was her perfume.

"Your mother… always loved the scent of cinnamon." Trevor says.

"I know… and I do too." The girl says, Trevor standing up.

"You're not another biker, are you?" Trevor asks, seeing the girl's leather boots, similar to the ones Carly wore.

"No… racecar driver." The girl says.

"That'll scare your mom to death, she hates cars." Trevor says.

"Believe me, everyone will get their share of scares from my racing, but… as dangerous as it gets, I just can't leave it behind… it'd be like leaving behind a chunk of who I am." The girl says.

"How is she… in your time?" Trevor asks.

"Married… multiple times a mother, less of a biker after she got used to driving a family car, but… overall happy with life." The girl says.

"That's good… all I ever wanted was for her to be happy." Trevor says.

"Then let her and Johnny be what they want to be, let them live as they are… because nothing makes Carly happier." The girl says.

"You're a very… peaceful person, aren't you?" Trevor says, the girl bending down and picking up a handful of sand, letting it flow between her fingers.

"I've always had a more… in depth way of seeing things, so I'm told." The girl says as the last of the sand fell out of her hand.

"What if we… can't find a way off here? A way back… home." Trevor says.

"It's a possibility… that's the reason I'm here. I'm gonna make sure you get home… because everyone can be kind and although it may take a little while to get her full trust back, you will eventually become part of my mom's life again… and if there's any doubt in your mind, you're about to get motivated." The girl says.

"Motivated by what?" Trevor asks… moments before hearing Skye screaming from within the forest. Looking in the direction it came from, Trevor could see a thin line of trees before there was a river, then a lot more trees leading up to huge mountains where snow was covering the ground… the snow didn't exactly make sense to Trevor, being this close to the equator, but with Skye screaming in terror, that didn't matter to him.

A run through the forest and across the river took Trevor to the edge of the snowy area of the trees, where he found Skye sat down against a tree, some light snowfall landing in her hair. She was shaking even worse than she had on the boat, and Trevor's eyes widened more when he saw tears in her shirt and jeans… tears that looked almost like they were made by claws of some wild animal, blood dripping from several of them.

Trevor picked Skye up in his arms, Skye hanging onto him.

"Out of… nowhere…" Skye says, terror clear in her voice.

"What was it, Skye?!" Trevor asks, the girl watching them from a couple trees away.

"Like a… a human, but it was… like a beast… vines and leaves covering parts of him, this… thing on his back, a… a skull on a stick behind his head… I think… it wanted to…" Skye chokes out, unable to continue from the terror induced tears streaming down her face but Trevor knew what she was going to say.

Trevor held her close to him and headed back to the luggage cases, finding K8lynn there.

K8lynn didn't have to ask… she could tell right away that they needed to get off this island.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meanwhile, Mount Zonah Mental Ward…**

"I'm not crazy! Unlock this fucking jacket!" Tracey yelled as Clint strapped her back in a straitjacket and chained her legs to the bed.

"You broke out, tampered with a plane, potentially murdering Trevor, K8lynn and Skye and for what fucking reason?! Framing your little sis who hasn't done or said fuck all to you lately because she's been held hostage and tortured for three weeks?! And as for that last screaming match, you provoked it and sided with Madam Godzilla, who said she was over the moon to be rid of Carly, Johnny, Dash and Packie!" Clint says, Tracey turning angrier.

"Yeah… and so was I! They deserve every bit of wherever the fuck they were! Why couldn't they just stay there?! We all would've been so fucking happy! As for 'Madam Godzilla' whether you like it or not, she's my mom and that's all she ever will be!" Tracey yells.

"Maybe you would've been happy but you can't speak for all of us." Both heard, Tracey looking and seeing Michael and Sally.

"As if I should even care what you'd think?!" Tracey shouts.

"You would if you went through the hell Dash did, be damn thankful that your dad's not that fucking twisted! Dash was seven fucking years old for Christ's sake!" Sally yells.

"And she should've taken the hint and learnt her place!" Tracey shouts.

"You… would encourage the rape of a child… just to teach them a lesson?!" Michael says, Tracey's look changing as she knew she'd just set him off. "You want twisted, I'll give you twisted… I'm gonna sign you up for the asylum, Tracey. That's the _only_ place you belong!" He says angrily.

Sally and Michael left, Sally shaking with rage.

"I want to rip that little bitch's throat out! Watch her bleed to death!" Sally growled, Michael trying to calm her down as he thought back…

 **1/12/10, De Santa house…**

Michael's head snapped up as he heard screaming upstairs, three separate voices. Within seconds, he bolted up there, seeing Tracey trying to pull Carly away from someone.

"He broke into my room, he was trying to hurt me!" Carly screamed, the tiny 12 year old clutching a bat as the blonde threw her to the floor.

"Mr. De Santa…" The boy coughed out, Michael recognising him as Tracey's boyfriend, Adam James.

"Carly's lying, Dad!" Tracey yelled but Michael was past enraged.

"You come in here… and try to hurt my daughter?! Get out of here, I ever see you again and you're a dead man, you hear me?! DEAD!" Michael yells.

Adam scrambled down the stairs and out, Tracey turning her rage to Carly as Michael helped Carly up.

"You had to, didn't you?! You had to go and yell the house out, get him kicked out! You're a lying bitch, Carly Jade, you simply don't want me to be happy because you can't make any friends, don't you?!" Tracey shouts.

"My shirt is ripped… my arms scratched and bruised. How can you hang around someone who does that to a kid, Trace? Who knows how many children he's abused or are you so desperate for love, you'll take what you can get?" Carly says in a rough voice, holding up her arms but Tracey didn't believe her.

"This is exactly why I said no boys upstairs, Tracey! Especially when your mom and I aren't home and you're supposed to be watching your sister!" Michael says, Tracey glaring at him before storming into her room and slamming the door.

 **Present time…**

"Did he ever try to come back?" Sally asks after the initial shock wore off.

"He tried to, but… he never came back into the house again." Michael says.

"Had Dash seen him, she probably would've killed him herself. I don't even want to think of how Sam would've reacted." Sally says as Michael drove towards Chumash.

"Me either… she's got her mother's heart but her father's anger, there's really no telling what she'd do." Michael says.

"You think… they're okay? Trevor, Skye and K8lynn?" Sally asks as Michael parked on the side of the road, seeing Sam's Ruiner in the driveway.

"I hope so… otherwise, she's not gonna be very happy." Michael says, nodding towards the Ruiner.

Michael and Sally got out and walked to the door, Carly opening it and letting them in as Lester was setting up what seemed to be a small base of operations.

"A CB Radio, L?" Sally says.

"I think they might be somewhere near a yacht… worth a try, at least." Lester says as Carly turns the dials, managing to pick up a slightly scattered signal… but she recognised one voice.

"Sand is cleared out!" K8lynn says over the microphone.

"Then… try and start it." Skye says, everyone startled by how traumatized she sounded.

A few grinding noises were heard… before hearing the engine running and Trevor letting out a happy yelling noise.

"This is Captain T, reaching out there. We need directions from the Caribbean or a familiar voice!" Trevor says into the microphone.

"Trevor, what happened to Skye?!" Carly asks.

"Carly?! This thing attacked her, she said it was almost like… a native human, raw from evolution… I don't know if she was giving off some kind of seasonal message or what, but the thing tried to… force itself on her. They're instinctive humans, no sense of society or what's right or wrong, just instinct… how humans originally evolved to be. I looked around and they're everywhere, they're occupying caves, building camps and brutal effigies, this island belongs to them." Trevor says.

"Then get the hell outta there! Find your way west towards Hawaii and find the airport there!" Jack says.

"We can't… as running as the engine is, it's weak… and this yacht is beached, it's underside fin is buried in sand, we'd need a damn tractor to dislodge it unless we're gonna dig… and that's not gonna be easy or quick." Trevor says.

Carly pulled Jack down by his shirt and whispered something to him, Jack's eyes widening as the word Cargobob was mentioned.

"What was she saying?!" Trevor asks.

"She said… it might be possible to lift the yacht out with a Cargobob." Jack says.

"It might work, but… how the hell would you get a cargobob down here? Must be at least 2000 miles, a helicopter of that size would take days to make the trip one way alone." Trevor says.

"It might be our only shot, T…" Carly says as Mikey walks in, Carly handing the CB microphone to him.

"Corporal, you got any Cargobobs at Fort Zancudo?!" Trevor asks.

"We've got 6… as for using them, it depends how far we're talking from." Mikey says, Lester pointing at his laptop screen which had pinpointed the location of the island from the signal. "2360 miles… that's not gonna be fast. There and back again, counting fuel stops… at least a week." He says.

"It's their only shot in getting off that island!" Sam says angrily, Indie trying to calm her down.

"Not necessarily…" Mikey says, looking closer at the map and more at the airports in between them. "A Titan could make the trip there in a couple of days… fly over the island, lower the ramp, we could parachute down supplies to them, weapons, food and stuff. Give them all the resources they'd need." He says.

"Immy has a modified one… wait… what about Zosha's ship?" Carly says.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Trevor says after hearing Zosha's ship mentioned. "We've already seen these humans adapting modern technology, wearing DVDs around their necks on strings, throwing flares at us… if we left something on Zosha's level of tech, they could use that too." He says.

"The Titan sounds like the best choice. Immy!" Mikey says, Immy walking in from the backyard.

"I heard my name." Immy says.

"Where do you keep your modded Titan, Fire Eyes?!" Trevor asks.

"The previously Weston hangar at the airport… I kind of took up the opportunity when it turned up for sale." Immy says.

"We've figured out a way to get back home. When you fly over, I'll shoot the flare gun and you lower the ramp!" Trevor says.

"It's drop is linear, kind of like a carpet bombing system, so I'd suggest spreading yourselves out to get to the drop sites quickly… anything special you need, other than survival stuff?" Immy says.

"Bandages… Skye's pretty beaten up." K8lynn says.

"I'll drop a full first aid set, that'll be in a red painted crate… what happened to her?" Immy says.

"Some native worse than Altruists tried to…" Skye says, Immy's eyes widening in horror as she figured it out.

"Natives… you mean like… evolution humans?" Immy asks.

"Yeah… like cave people who still run on basic instinct." Trevor says.

"Then most likely… Skye's giving off a signal." Immy says.

"Signal… you mean… like a cat or something does? When it's time for… that thing?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah… in heat, whatever you want to call it. Humans do have those seasons, it's just that we've advanced so far beyond basic instinct that we just don't notice seasons anymore… but these natives will. My advice, keep cautious. If you're giving off the signals, every matured male on that island is gonna be interested." Immy says, the whimper Skye let out letting everyone know that that hadn't done anything to make her feel better.

"Any weapons there?" Carly asks.

"We've got a small axe, a flare gun and a more modern, carbon steel axe that K8 found in an abandoned campsite… there's been other modern humans here, but… well… there's also a lot of effigies around the island, if you get what I mean." Trevor says.

"Be ready to attack if they try to barge into the yacht. Mikey, Nicole, I'm gonna need your help with weapons and everything. Jack, you're flying us there, you seem to know the way." Immy says, dragging Jack by his shirt before they all leave.

"They're on their way… just… please still be alive when they get there." Carly says.

"I can promise one thing, Carly… we won't go down willingly." Trevor says.

"That sounds like the old Trevor." Carly says.

"And hopefully the new Trevor too… when we get back we'll talk about things, okay?" Trevor says.

"Okay… I love ya, old man." Carly says.

"I love you too, kiddo. Make sure to pray for us." Trevor says.

"You got it." Carly says before they shut the radios off, Johnny lightly rubbing Carly's back as tears formed in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los Santos International...**

"Alright, that's the last of the rockets!" Mikey says.

"Alright. Now, once we're at a high enough altitude, I'll engage the jets. These things will get us there in 7 hours or thereabouts, but we'll have to stop and refuel on the way back!" Immy says from the cockpit, making sure with Jack that he knew how to use the modified systems.

Jack had his hands pressed together, Immy knowing he was praying for their safety and resting her hands on his shoulders.

"We can do this… we survived crazy things before… right?" Jack says, trying to convince Immy that he wasn't scared to death.

"You're terrified Jack, and you're a terrible liar." Immy says.

"You remind me of the Carly I first met." Jack says, Immy laughing slightly.

"You do remember that she had very little memory, right?" Immy asks, Jack starting up the Titan's engine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to fly off. I recommend holding onto something in case I accidentally activate Deadeye." Jack says over the intercom as Immy sits down.

"Next time we'll tear out the seats and use the damn Mijet at the base!" Mikey says.

"Jack's an idiot at times but he does know how to evoke laughter." Nicole says as the Titan moved down the runway before flying off the ground and away from San Andreas. "Did Trevor seem… a bit off to you, Mikey?" She asks.

"For once, he actually seemed… calm… I'm wondering if something happened to him too, maybe seeing so many people living like these natives made him value the life he has." Mikey says.

"Maybe…" Nicole says.

"I didn't get to ask earlier but why was Carly drinking tea instead of soda or coffee? Or those energy drinks she likes?" Mikey asks.

"I think she and Johnny might be… trying." Nicole says.

Mikey nodded, looking out the Titan's window and thinking back…

 **8/5/06, Algonquin…**

At first, Mikey thought he was imagining things when he saw Gionna wearing a tank top two sizes too big for her normal frame… as he walked towards her, he stopped, seeing a sonogram picture on the kitchen countertop.

"Mikey, can you hand me that window pane, please?" Gionna asks, pointing to the window pane leant against the wall.

"Is there a particular reason Billy broke the window?" Mikey asks.

"Does the jackass need one?" Gionna asks sarcastically, Mikey getting her to sit down. "Hey, I can fix a smashed in window, Mikey. I won't fall out it." She says, Mikey resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Billy's got you so wound up, you're not thinking straight… and that's not good for my niece or nephew." Mikey says.

"I should've told you sooner, I was just so… angry at him." Gionna says as Claude and Johnny walk in. "He ran to Carcer City, I take it?" She asks.

"If he's smart, he'll haul ass to the Canadian border… if not, he'll possibly run into Midnight." Johnny says.

 **Present time…**

"Anyone who acts like that should be locked up and Midnight would've torn Billy to pieces." Mikey says before seeing the look on Nicole's face. "What is it?" He asks.

"I… kind of acted out like that once." Nicole says.

Mikey was about to ask what happened when a small grunt caught his attention and he looked under the seat, seeing Midnight and realising he kicked her in the mouth.

"Sorry, M. You alright?" Mikey says as Midnight scrambles out from under the seat.

"Yeah, just a cut." Midnight says, sitting next to Mikey.

"Have we got a stowaway on board?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, what do you call it when the moon is directly up?" Nicole says.

"I ain't leaving without my only surviving sibling. He may be a bit cuckoo in the head but he's the only blood related sibling I've got." Midnight says.

"We can't exactly bring them back with us… but what we're not doing is leaving them without all the survival equipment they'll need." Immy says.

"Wait, when can we bring them back?" Midnight asks.

"We're giving them all they'll need to survive and to get the wrecked yacht they're on working. That way they can get to Hawaii and once they do, we're gonna buy them flights back here. That's the best we've got." Immy says.

"I hope it works… looks like we're close." Jack says, looking out and seeing the island.

"Alright people, it's payload time-" Immy says, cut off by Jack suddenly swerving the plane to the right, banking it at an almost sideways angle for a few moments before leveling it out again. "What the hell happened, Jack?!" She shouts.

"There's a bloody huge mountain to one end of the island! We need to let them know down there, the planned direction isn't gonna work, we'd collide with the mountain before we even finished the drop!" Jack shouts back.

"What in the fuck's name is that idiot doing?!" K8lynn asks as she and Trevor watched from outside the yacht.

"I thought it might happen… that plane is a big one, it can't turn very fast… the mountain is in the way. Get the walkie, tell Skye we need to line up in the other direction, West to East, not South to North." Trevor says, K8lynn doing so.

"Skye, the mountain is in their way. We're gonna need to line up in the other direction, can you get to the far East side of the island?" K8lynn says.

"I can try to… but I just heard cries, I think there's a group near me… and if what Immy said is right, to their noses I'm lit up like a Christmas tree!" Skye says, K8lynn startled as she heard a howling sound through the radio.

Trevor ran towards where Skye was to find her running towards him, which Midnight saw.

"Jack, lower the plane!" Midnight says, grabbing a Sniper Rifle after seeing some natives.

"Make sure you don't fall out!" Jack says, flicking the switch and lowering the cargo ramp.

Midnight hung onto it and shot the natives, who shrieked in anger as they all fell one by one to the ground.

"Alright, sis! Badass!" Trevor shouts cheerfully… then it happened.

With the plane being so low down, the noise had startled the natives, as with the noise of the four huge propellers, the sound had echoed within the caves. From a nearby cave came multiple natives, at least 12 of them… and the cave was less than 100 meters from where Trevor and Skye were.

Of course, Skye wanted to run… but her mind was rushing. Hearing the howls and seeing the snow only reminded her of what nearly and still could happen to her. Knowing what Skye was going through, Trevor picked her up and quickly carried her away, doing his best to run while holding her in his arms. He didn't dare to look behind him, but his ears told him that at least 8 natives were running after him as he approached the river, quickly jumping across the boulders and rocks in the water.

"Trevor, they're swimming, watch out!" K8lynn says through the radio, watching from up in one of the trees with the flare gun ready. From a glance to his left, Trevor saw three natives swimming through the current towards the rocks, and once again, he couldn't help but notice just how strong they seemed to be, despite looking very much weaker.

Midnight used the opportunity and shot a few of the natives who were slowly trying to keep their balance on the rocks… but while doing that, the three swimmers had reached the rocks and one grabbed Trevor by his ankles, yanking him and Skye into the water. Switching to the thermal view, Midnight could faintly see their outline under the water. Trevor and Skye had parted, Trevor near the centre of the river while Skye was hanging on to a fallen tree closer to the edge, the current way too strong for her to fight.

"T, hold still!" Midnight shouts, shooting the one holding Trevor down so he could swim to Skye, Trevor grabbing the small 19 year old and pulling her and himself out of the water.

"Damn… they clearly don't understand what _"Back off, bastard!"_ means." Skye says shakily.

"Are you two alright?!" K8lynn asks.

Midnight looked at her tan arrow bag and bow before looking down at the ground, Jack knowing what she was thinking.

"Midnight… we give them this stuff and they'll be fine. The crates have got guns, food, medicals… they'll all be okay. We need you up here to make sure, we need to drop these crates as quickly as we can so they get them all." Jack says.

Midnight climbed back in, pressing the nearby button.

"Crates heading down, guys!" Midnight shouts as the crates dropped down to the trio on the island.

"You okay?" Trevor asks, Skye nodding as he put her back on the ground. "Right… you go that way, I'll go that way… don't want to leave you alone, but we need to get all of these." He says, Skye nodding before running off towards the South-East, Trevor heading to the North-East while K8lynn had headed South.

"Think they'll get back home, kid?" Midnight asks Nicole.

"If they've got nothing else, Skye has learnt from me… she knows how to survive. They'll all be fine." Nicole says.

Jack turned and flew back towards San Andreas, letting out a small sigh of relief.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 hours later…**

Walking into the Klebitz house, Jack and the others found Carly and Johnny asleep on the couch, empty Chinese food cartons nearby. Trent and Paul were also asleep as well as everyone else, Immy lightly shaking Sam.

"What did you all do, turn it into a campout?" Immy asks as Sam woke up, hearing Paul talking in his sleep.

"Something like that… comforting each other by being there, I guess." Sam says.

"Trent… give me back that beer!" Paul mutters, Trent stretching his legs out.

"Tommy stole it!" Trent mumbles, Carly waking up and hitting Tommy.

"Hm? What now Scott?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah, if Scott shrunk 13 inches and had a sex change!" Carly mutters.

"Of course you would get a sex change, I always knew it would happen." Tommy mumbles in his sleep.

"Thomas Mikelson LaFort, wake your ass up!" Carly snapped at him, Tommy screaming as he woke up.

"Tiny seriously? You know that I'm not a morning person. Why do you keep doing this to me?" Tommy says.

"We all gotta get up, we fell asleep here again." Johnny says, rubbing his eyes as he and Carly sat up.

"Not me, I'm going back to sleep and no-one wake me up." Tommy says, shoving the pillow over his face.

Carly and Johnny kissed and Carly headed upstairs to their room, pulling her tank top off and tossing it to the bed, not realising Lex had crashed there.

"I'm not looking, I'm not looking." Lex says, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Good. Keep it that way." Carly says as she grabbed some clean clothes, a towel and headed to the bathroom, Lex hearing the shower running minutes later and pulling himself up.

When looking around, he saw a book that caught his attention… a book of baby names.

"I'll be asking questions later." Lex says before putting the book down and leaving the room.

"Good mornin, Lex." Malia says, yawning sleepily.

"Morning Malia." Lex says. "Sleep okay?" He asks.

"Somewhat… I heard Carly crying in her sleep at one point." Malia says, Indie just waking up herself.

"I honestly think… Carly feels some guilt over T, Skye and K8 disappearing." Indie says.

"How could she? It wasn't her fault." Lex says.

"She and Trevor weren't getting along much before that whole trip to Rock Island… and I let loose and went off on her the day they disappeared, I found a test under Carly's pillow." Sam says after walking upstairs.

"So you thought she might've been trying her hardest to keep Trevor from trying to kill the baby?" Lex asks.

"Yeah… I knew that Trevor would flip about a baby from anyone and it just snapped in my mind… was the only answer I really knew at the time, before Tracey confessed to it." Sam says.

"And then you and Carly just snap right back together like Legos." Lex says.

"I guess we do… or magnets. Pull them apart, they snap right back again." Sam says.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it." Lex says.

Carly finished getting cleaned off, dried off and wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out of the shower, last night's nightmare ringing through her head.

" _I don't get how it's any of your business, you haven't been much of a sister lately!" Carly screamed at Tracey, whose eyes were rage filled and locked on Carly's stomach._

" _You're right, we haven't been much of sisters… and I've hated you for years, Carly! How you always interrupt and ruin my decisions! Well now, little violet eyes, you're gonna pay for it!" Tracey yells, going quieter at the end and drawing a knife from her pocket. "And it's not just termination time… I'm gonna cause some more damage than that, so you can't ever do this again!" She says._

 _On instinct, Carly pulled her SNS Pistol and fired, the bullet hitting Tracey's throat and her falling to the floor, Amanda having run in and ran over to the choking blonde to try to save her… but it was too late and Tracey's eyes slid closed, Amanda whimpering as she looked at the shocked Carly._

" _You… are a murderer, Carly Jade… of your own family… just like I knew you always were." Amanda says._

" _She was… gonna kill my child…" Carly says as tears streamed down her face._

" _You are… and always will be the murderer of Tracey De Santa… and that's what people will know you as for many years to come…" Amanda says… before everything turned black._

 _In the darkness at first, all Carly knew was that she could hear a heavy, thudding heartbeat. A white outline started appearing before Carly, a few moments of the outline appearing as if it were being drawn passing before Carly worked out that it was hers and Johnny's house, along with the neighbouring ones either side._

 _The image that eventually appeared was in a drawing, a style that seemed halfway between realistic and cartoon… then another outline appeared in front of the buildings, this time a small person. The moment the blonde was coloured into the hair, Carly knew who she was… this person was her daughter. The moment the final touch was added, the girl came to life… and looked right into Carly's eyes, with a look that burned right into Carly's soul as she suddenly found herself remembering the times many people had said she'd turn out as a murderer and that any kids she had would be just like her…_

 _The girl's eyes turned bright red… and all three houses behind her exploded before it all finally blurred out and ended._

Carly breathed heavily, too terrified to scream but tears were falling like waterfalls… it wasn't long before she felt Johnny's arms around her and hung onto him, burying her face into his torso.

"She was… looking right at me. Her eyes… bright red with rage…" Carly manages to say as Johnny rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Waiting outside was Ashley… and as Clint walked over, he saw a wild look in her eyes, knowing she was mad.

"What's wrong Ash?" Clint asks.

"Tracey tampering with the plane has pushed Carly towards night terrors… that's it, I'm gonna rip that blonde bitch apart, starting with her implants!" Ashley growled, leaving before Clint could stop her.

 **A while later…**

"No visitors!" Tracey mumbled as a nurse led Ashley into the room. The second the nurse was gone, Tracey let out a startled shriek as she was yanked up by her straitjacket.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ashley asks.

"Ash… been a long time, hasn't it?" Tracey says nervously.

"You tampered with my dad's plane, stranded him, his girlfriend and their friend and all this madness is causing Carly the same kind of night terrors I suffer from, you heartless bitch!" Ashley growls, yelling at the end.

"Good… Carly and night terrors, they deserve each other. Maybe she'll even realise how much of a failure she'll be as a mother too!" Tracey says.

"You want to talk failure, Tracey?! The girl who bleached her hair blonde because she despised how she looked, the girl who shoved her fingers down her throat because of her raging insecurities… took it all out on one of the few people truly innocent and actually happy with herself, not having to alter what she looks like or shove half of Bolivia up her nose every Saturday night?! You fucked your own life up just to live like a wannabe porn star when you could've been doing something meaningful in life, Tracey Diane Townley! You turned out exactly like Amanda, only difference if you don't have any kids to screw up!" Ashley says, yelling the last part and scaring Tracey slightly after bashing Tracey's head against the wall.

"No, I could never measure up to the Caroline lookalike Daddy was always so proud of! The tiny frame, never a mark on her face she had to cover up, the perfect shade of brown hair that almost looks blonde and those damn eyes! It's like looking into a damn mirror! Hell, she was never arrested after killing that guy in what she claims was self defense!" Tracey shouts.

"It was fucking self defense! You fucking-" Ashley says, punching Tracey in the face "slutty-" she punch Tracey again "fucking fake-" She punched her again "whore." She finishes and punches Tracey one last time.

"If you're gonna kill me, get it over with." Tracey says coldly.

"Well since you want to die, I'll let you live. Hurting you is better than death, because you will be in pain for the rest of your life." Ashley says.

Ashley threw Tracey to the floor and left, stretching her fingers out and grabbing her two way radio, turning it on.

"Seriously, was Tracey always like this? Bitchy and horrible?" Ashley heard Skye ask Trevor.

"There was a time all three siblings got along with each other… how about you and your sisters?" Trevor says.

"Well, our interests did collide every now and then, but… me, Nicole and Maisie can't remember a time without each other because there never was one, and Melody… she's a bit more different than us three, but we still get along perfectly." Skye says.

"You know… I've barely seen Maisie much, I don't think anyone really has." Trevor says.

"Maisie is… the type of girl who wants to get all work done before having her fun. Even then… she's someone who's happy when it's quiet." Skye says.

"I really… hope everything's okay back home. I'm sorely tempted to put Tracey in the ground but Amanda would swear vengeance on me." Trevor says.

"Fuck Amanda. If she tries to fight you, fight right on back twice as hard." Skye says, Trevor seeing it in her again. Ever since her encounter in the snowy part of the forest, her imagination had gotten bloody.

"Skye… maybe you should… consider some kind of therapy. Doesn't have to be talk therapy but yoga or acupuncture could help." Trevor says.

"Yeah, well you keep telling yourself that." Skye says, standing up. "We get off this damn island and get home first, then I'll consider therapy." She says, walking off over to the wooden walkway which they'd made between the yacht and the shore, walking across it and sitting down on the sand by a small fire they'd made on the beach, the orange light glowing in the darkness.

Ashley turned the radio off and went back to Carly and Johnny's house, finding Carly ready for the day and lying back on a lounge chair. Sitting by the pool was Maisie, lightly splashing some water at Carly.

"Maisie!" Carly says, laughing slightly. Ashley smiled and walking over and sitting in a lounge chair next to Carly.

"What happened to your hands, Ash?" Maisie asks.

"Beat someone to a bloody pulp." Ashley says.

Carly turned onto her right side, the dull ache in her lower back bugging her again.

"Little one causing trouble?" Ashley asks, Carly nodding slightly.

"It was Tracey you attacked… wasn't it?" Carly says.

"Yeah it was." Ashley says.

"There were days… my older sister was nice. Never screamed at anyone, never insulted them… I wish I knew what changed." Carly says, Ashley pulling her into a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meanwhile…**

"Trevor!" Skye says, pulling a sleeping Trevor up to his feet.

"Is it time yet, Carly?!" Trevor asks frantically in his dream like state, Skye shaking him awake.

"Come on, we're going home!" Skye says, dragging Trevor into the yacht as K8lynn started it up and drove away from the shoreline. Trevor looked out the broken window, seeing the island gradually become smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely.

"Alright, Jack, you and Lester tracking us?" K8lynn asks into the CB.

"Yep, right on the monitor… Scott, don't you dare!" Jack says, seeing Scott try to steal a piece of pepperoni and pineapple pizza off of Carly's plate.

"She can have the pineapples." Scott says.

The next thing K8lynn heard was a smack and Scott whimpering slightly.

"What? Pineapples are so gross." Scott says.

"Scott, did anyone ever tell you to not steal food from a pregnant woman?!" Malia asks.

"Nope." Scott says.

"You goof! Back off of my niece and great niece!" Trevor says, making Scott jump out of his skin.

"At least… you seem to be taking the news well but how did you know? Carly and Johnny haven't told too many people." Scott says.

"You want to tell him or should I?" K8lynn asks.

"Tell me what?" Scott asks.

"We'll wait til we get back, better explaining in person." Trevor says before they put the CB microphone back.

It took about 3 days but they reached Honolulu, Hawaii and then the airport… from there, it was a 12 hour flight to Los Santos.

Just like they did nearly a month ago, Trevor and Carly hugged tightly, Carly closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"Never… do that… again. Okay?" Carly says as they let go, Maisie, Melody and Nicole hugging Skye and Sam and K8lynn hugging.

At the same time, Agent Willis Huntley and Agent Dave Norton walked down the hallway of the mental asylum Tracey was in.

"I don't know why we're doing this, she can't be put in prison if she's declared criminally insane." Willis says.

"Hey you guys! You guys gotta help me! Please!" A man yells in one of the padded room. "They're coming for me!" He yells.

"This part of the job always freaks me out." Dave mutters as they walk into Tracey's room, the blonde looking at them.

"Hello, gentlemen. What can I help you with today?" Tracey says, the mood stabilizers she had been given working.

"We need to talk about the plane that crashed, Tracey." Dave says before sitting down. "Do you remember me? I helped your family out about 13 years ago." He says.

"Daddy didn't… want us three kids growing up without him. He wanted all of us to be safe." Tracey says.

"You and your younger siblings… is one of them the reason you tampered with your Uncle T's plane?" Dave says, Tracey scrunching her fractured nose a bit.

"My cousin Ashley did this to me." Tracey says.

"Well… why exactly?" Willis asks.

"I was hateful to my little sister… I always thought she was chasing Uncle T away when she claimed she was running after him that day." Tracey says.

"You miss those days, don't you? Before the bank job?" Dave asks, Tracey nodding.

"I did… I never saw how hard it was on Carly. She only asked a few times where Trevor was and then she stopped… I didn't know that was her way of trying to deal with him being gone or that she was trying to keep quiet about Brad…" Tracey says, unaware that Trevor was in the doorway.

"She didn't understand why… just that two of her uncles were gone." Trevor says quietly.

"She used to try to call your old caravan but Ash never answered. Eventually she gave up, she thought Ashley was mad at her from what happened after the bank job." Tracey says.

"When did… she stop?" Trevor asks.

"About a year and a half after the bank job." Tracey says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"I just… I didn't know what else to do. I was 8, nearing 9 years old… I just thought it would've been better if I tried to move on. I didn't know you had been kidnapped… I just thought you were never gonna talk to me again." Carly says after explaining the countless phone calls she made to the Philips caravan, Ashley lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"I hit rock bottom after the bank job and really didn't talk to anyone. After I started to pull my life together and discovered my talent as a singer, I became quite busy with school and singing gigs, so I was hardly at the caravan." Ashley says.

"After a while… things started becoming normal. Amanda was more focused on her own life to yell at me… or to pay attention at all. And then the car accident happened…" Carly says, Ashley seeing the scar through Carly's right eyebrow. "I was out of it on painkillers for 3 days… hated how they made me feel, threw them out and had been up for 4 days straight before the hospital shooting. Clint said I was in the chaos of a manic episode." She says, Clint nearby and thinking back.

 **4/20/10, Clint's P.O.V**

"Clint, a little help here!" Josh says, carrying a screaming 13 year old in over his shoulder and her thrashing around.

"Argh, let me go! Let me fucking go, you tried to kill me!" The girl screamed as she punched Josh's back and kneed him in the ribs repeatedly.

"Give her to me." I say, Josh tossing her over my shoulder. "Now that kind of shit ain't gonna work on me." I say as she started to punch my back.

"He was holding a gun to me, he's still trying to kill me!" She cried as I tossed her onto the bed, seeing that some of her stitches ripped out and her lower eyelids were puffy from lack of sleep… a severe lack of sleep. This poor girl is so damn traumatized from the crash, she can't even sleep… and that combined with being held at gunpoint by that guy made her lose it completely.

"Hey, Josh said someone half his size…" Sara says, stopping when she sees the crying and trembling girl on the gurney.

"I'm gonna need you to get some soft restraints and a dose of Valium." I whisper, the girl freaking out and trying to run but we stop her. "It's just gonna help you sleep, okay?" I say.

"Sleep… I can't sleep, it hurts too much…" She says, rubbing her head.

"What happened to having the painkillers that were given to you?" I ask.

"I was too out of it to think, I kept falling asleep in class… my teachers were getting mad at me, they wouldn't…" She says… they wouldn't listen to her. "I just… I didn't want to fall behind in school so I wanted to stay awake… but then I couldn't sleep at all. Every time I tried, I found myself back in that car…" She says, Sara gently locking the restraints around her arms and wrists before injecting the Valium into her.

Within seconds, she was out and I stitched up her wound before finding Josh.

"I found the E.R records. 4/13/10, 6:48pm, Carly Jade De Santa. Admitted with a concussion, 5 cracked ribs and the wound in her head." Josh says, me looking at the computer.

"I'm going to get a medical certificate done for her, she stopped taking the pain meds because she didn't want to fall behind in school. At least this way she will not be stressed out so much about school." I say.

"North LS Middle School is extremely strict… I'm thinking of switching Carly to Davis Middle." We hear, look and see Michael. "Is my daughter okay? They said there was a shooting here earlier." Michael says.

"She's out at the moment, gave her some stuff to help her sleep. But Mr. De Santa, she may never tell you this but we think you have the right to know. She shot someone, but it was in self defence, he held a gun on her." I say.

"He tried to kill my little girl?! Where is she?!" Michael asks.

"In that room, but she's sleeping at the moment." I say pointing to the room.

Michael ran into it, immediately sitting down and stroking Carly's hair… he just wants to be near her, I can't blame him.

 **Present time…**

"At least she's not twitching in her sleep like she did that day." Clint says as Johnny pulled a blanket over a sleeping Carly.

"Yeah, when are you and Ash are planning to settle down?" Johnny says.

"I don't we'll be settling down for a while." Clint says.

"Well, you never can be sure completely." Johnny says, resting his hand on Carly's stomach before leaning in and kissing her stomach. "Don't give Mommy too much trouble, okay?" He says to the baby.

"I don't think the baby can hear you yet." Clint says.

"Maybe not but I just want him or her to know my voice… I think he or she can hear Carly's heart beating though." Johnny says.

"Yeah they will be able to hear her heart beating." Clint says.

Jack walked in, Johnny lightly shushing him and motioning to Carly.

"Don't wake the tiny pregnant lady." Clint says quietly.

"Got it… she's had enough sleepless nights." Jack whispers, his phone chiming and him looking at it, seeing a text from Tommy.

' _How's it going over there? All quiet?'_

' _Yeah, Carly's asleep.'_ Jack replies.

' _That's good, she needs to sleep more with the little one on the way.'_ Tommy texts.

' _Yeah. Have you and Lexi given any thought to having kids, Tomboy?'_ Jack replies.

' _A bit but we're going to wait until we get married.'_ Tommy texts back.

' _Old fashioned values, good call.'_ Jack replies.

' _What can I say I like to do something old fashioned way, plus I promised her father that I wouldn't get her pregnant before marrying her.'_ Tommy texts back.

"He'd probably kill Tommy if Tommy did. Speaking of which Johnny, how do you think your parents will feel about being grandparents?" Clint says.

"We're on our way to Alderney to tell them next week." Johnny says.

Carly smiled as she linked the fingers on her right hand with the ones on Johnny's left and they kissed.

Things were finally in place… and the soon to be parents would keep it that way.


End file.
